


You Die Like Angels Sing

by dislodge263



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, SerialKiller!Stiles, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dislodge263/pseuds/dislodge263
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles kills for the thrill. Not for power, not for control. He kills for the thrill, the rush of adrenaline, the calming feeling that comes once the heart stops beating. He's always thought that dying sounded like angels singing, he doesn't know why, it's just something he's thought ever since the death of his mother. Stiles started killing just to hear the angels sing"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Die Like Angels Sing

Stiles kills for the thrill. Not for power, not for control. He kills for the thrill, the rush of adrenaline, the calming feeling that comes once the heart stops beating. He's always thought that dying sounded like angels singing, he doesn't know why, it's just something he's thought ever since the death of his mother. Stiles started killing just to hear the angels sing but eventually it became something more and when that something outgrew memories from his past he forgot about the singing angels. That was when thrill became his motive. He thinks that some days if Scott hadn't been bitten he wouldn't have gotten addicted to the feeling of pushing a knife through the warm skin of the innocent. He thinks he could blame all of this on the wolves but that tough disappears almost instantly. Without the wolves he wouldn't have Derek. Derek who helps him subdue his victims, Derek who helps Stiles ride the adrenaline waves, Derek who is always there when Stiles makes the first cut and stays until he finishes the last. Stiles could say he's very grateful for the wolves and all they've allowed him to have.

 Stiles is very grateful that Derek always makes sure there are souvenirs from each victim. The trophy cabinet in the basement is the reminder of the adventures the pair have had together, where normal people would keep a photo album, Stiles and Derek like to keep little bits of their victims in jars and bottles. When Stiles looks at the jars he's reminded of the thrill he felt collecting what's inside them, he's reminded of how much he's fought to get to where he is, he's reminded of his trust in Derek and Derek's trust in him. The trust that shouldn't mean as much as it does, but means so much more anyway. The two don't love each other, in their life there is not room for love and romance. The trust they share in enough. The work they do together and the way they celebrate is enough for the both of them. 

 Stiles and Derek didn't always get along and they've never really seen eye to eye but things change when you catch someone skinning a person alive. Now ever since Derek walked in on Stiles peeling the flesh of a writhing teenagers body, the two have been inseparable. Wherever Stiles goes, Derek is sure to follow. Derek doesn't love Stiles and Stiles doesn't love him. Their relationship is something nobody understands, it's something the pack doesn't understand and doesn't question. The pack know that Stiles and Derek share a bed, they know the two go through several boxes of condoms in a month but they also know that the two don't go on dates, they don't hold hands, they don't kiss and you nearly always find them side by side. Stiles always thought that sharing a bed with a person meant there was romance and feelings but he doesn't feel either of those with Derek. Stiles climbs into Derek's bed three nights a week, Derek pulls him close on those nights and every night he's there they fuck, but when they get into that bed they don't talk, they don't utter a single word, they just hold the other close. 

 The pack doesn't know about what Stiles does when he isn't with them though. They're completely unaware of what goes on in the basement of the old Hale house. The only ones who know are Stiles, Derek and the people who's lives end there. It isn't that the pair are ashamed of what they do for fun. Oh no, they are both quite proud of the souvenirs they've collected over the past few years. They just think it'd be something the pack would struggle to understand, especially Isaac who still suffers with nightmares after all the fights and disputes the pack has been through. Stiles is also pretty sure Scott would never speak to him again if he knew that he was the reason behind Greenburg's mysterious disappearance last winter or if he knew that one of Greenburg's ears was in a jar under his Alpha's childhood home. So they keep their secret from the pack and only go out hunting after everyone has either returned to their own homes or has gone to bed.

Stiles knows that it's okay to trust Derek with this side of him, he knows that Derek understands the weird urges he gets. That's why every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday night at 10pm, Stiles sends Derek a simple text telling him to come pick him up and then once they're done for the night they go back to Derek's place and they fuck and they sleep. They have a routine and they always stick to routine. Always. That's why it's so weird for Derek to text Stiles on a Wednesday night at 11pm. That's why Stiles was so panicked to get the three word message.

_**Come house. URGENT.** _

_**DH.** _


End file.
